Hi-5 Series 5, Episode 33 (Street parade)
Street parade is the thirty-third episode from Hi-5 Series 5. Segments *NATHAN turns boxes into cat heads. *CHARLI leads a street parade. *KATHLEEN practices the juggling for the street parade. *CHARLI moves like a wheel. *KELLIE tell a story just miming and Chats guesses her actions. *CHARLI pretends to be a statue that moves when someone claps. *TIM makes musical instruments of old stuff and the street parade begins. *CHARLI stomps with her stomping boots. *SHARING STORIES: Tim tells us a story about three dazzling ducks (Kathleen, Charli and Kellie) that want a new dancer to join them and they put on an audition, but they get surprised when a disco cat (Nathan) arrives instead of a duck. Gallery Nathan_S5_E33.png Charli_S5_E33_1.png Kathleen_S5_E33.png Charli_S5_E33_2.png Kellie_S5_E33.png Charli_S5_E33_3.png Tim_S5_E33.png Charli_S5_E33_4.png Sharing_Stories_S5_E33.png Trivia *This is the last episode in which Chats wears her purple hat. The next ones of Series 6 are a repetition from Series 4 and 5. *During Kathleen's and Tim's segments, Kathleen wore Kellie's tutu from Robot Number 1. *During Kathleen's and Tim's segments, Kathleen wore Nathan's vest from I Can Go Anywhere but with the sleeves given in Hi-5 Series 4, Episode 24 (Dancing and costumes). Songlets ;Shapes in space We're cool, cool cats with a s... We're cool, cool cats with a smooth, smooth walk We can swing our tails, we're cats that can talk We can say meow, we can say hello And when we purr it's smooth and slow. Cater-caterpillar Cater-caterpillar... ;Body move #01 Follow me wherever I go, do what I do, point your toe Wave your hands from side to side, ... nice and wide Oh, follow me, follow me, it'll be fun, just wait and see, follow me. Follow me wherever I go, do what I do, point your toe Wave your hands from side to side, ... nice and wide Oh, follow me, follow me, it'll be fun, just wait and see, follow me. ;Puzzles and patterns There's gonna be a party, a party in the street A parade of people, all dancing to the beat There's gonna be a party, a party in the street A party in the street today, come and join the street parade Party in the street today. There's gonna be a party, a party in the street A parade of people, all dancing to the beat There's gonna be a party, a party in the street A party in the street today, come and join the street parade Party in the street today. There's gonna be a party, a party in the street A parade of people, all dancing to the beat There's gonna be a party, a party in the street A party in the street today, come and join the street parade Party in the street today. ;Body move #02 Wobbly wheel, I can go round, legs up in the air Hands down on the ground, round like a wheel, a cartwheel. Round like a wheel, I can go round, legs up in the air Hands down on the ground, round like a wheel, a cartwheel. ;Word play Can you guess what I'm showing you? Can you guess what I'm pretending to do? I can tell a story, just look on me, a story without words, a story that you see. Can you do what I'm telling you? Can you act whatever I want you to? We can tell a story, both you and me, a story that has words, a story that you see. ;Body move #03 No songlet ;Making music Marching, marching music Have you heard the music? Doesn't need to be new Anything will do Just grab any old thing Bang it, make it go ching ... along it Make it .... Cater-caterpillar Cater-caterpillar Cater-caterpillar Sort of cat and I have two feet Cater-caterpillar Move real smooth and I look kind of neat Cater-caterpillar Another cat came to join the beat Cater-caterpillar And the smooth, smooth cat grew two more feet Cater-caterpillar With two more cats joined the jive Cater-caterpillar That's how a caterpillar came alive Cater-caterpillar And that's how a caterpillar came alive Cater-caterpillar. ;Body move #04 Stomp, stomp, stomp your feet Stomping to the beat Stomp, stomp, stomp your feet Stomping to the beat. ;Sharing stories We will razzle dazzle you, razzle dazzle all day through We're the dazzling ducks, the best around Got the finest moves in this whole town. I will disco dazzle you, disco dancing all day through I'm a disco cat, the best around Got the finest moves in this whole town. We will razzle dazzle you, razzle dazzle all day through We're the dazzling ducks and cat, the best around Got the finest moves in this whole town. Category:Kellie Crawford Category:Kathleen de Leon Jones Category:Tim Harding Category:Charli Robinson Category:Nathan Foley Category:Episodes that starts with a Shapes in Space segment Category:Episodes that Tim read a sharing story Category:Episodes directed by Ian Munro Category:Ep about working & jobs Category:Ep about games Category:Ep about parades & carnivals Category:Ep about getting ready Category:Ep about cats Category:Ep about boxes Category:Ep about caterpillars Category:Ep about following Category:Ep about speed Category:Ep about juggling Category:Ep about tutus Category:Ep about ballet & ballerinas Category:Ep about clowns Category:Ep about wheels Category:Ep about sign language Category:Ep about pretending Category:Ep about acting Category:Ep about stories & plays Category:Ep about ducks Category:Ep about statues & sculptures Category:Ep about clapping Category:Ep about musical instruments Category:Ep about rubbish, trash & junk Category:Ep about the conga Category:Ep about stomping Category:Ep about boots Category:Ep about shows Category:Ep about rain Category:Ep about disco music Category:Ep about ideas Category:Ep about umbrellas